Curtis Axel
Joseph Curtis "Joe" Hennig (nacido el 1 de octubre de 1979) es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja actualmente en la WWE bajo el nombre de Curtis Axel, (antes Michael McGilllicutty). Hennig es un luchador de tercera generación, siendo luchadores profesionales tanto su abuelo Larry "The Axe" Hennig como su padre "Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig. Hennig ha sido una vez Campeón Peso Pesado de Florida de la FCW, Campeón en Parejas de la WWE junto a David Otunga, una vez Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE y tres veces Campeón en Parejas de Florida de la FCW. También fue premiado por la Pro Wrestling Illustrated en el año 2008 como el Debutante del Año. Carrera World League Wrestling (2007–2008) Hennig hizo su debut como luchador profesional el 13 de julio de 2007 en Waterloo, Iowa, haciendo equipo con Ted DiBiase, Jr. en una pelea por parejas. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2007-presente) Florida Championship Wrestling (2007–2010) Henning junto a su madre, hermanos y su abuelo Larry "The Axe" Hennig representaron a su padre "Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig cuando le introdujeron en el Salón de la Fama de la WWE. Tras esto, Hennig firmó un contrato de desarrollo con la World Wrestling Entertainment y fue asignado a la Florida Championship Wrestling, para que mejorara sus habilidades. El 11 de septiembre de 2008, Hennig y Heath Miller derrotaron a Nic Nemeth y Gavin Spears, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la FCW en Tampa, Florida, perdiéndolo el 30 de octubre de 2008 ante la The New Hart Foundation (DH Smith y TJ Wilson). El 11 de diciembre peleó contra Eric Escobar, Sheamus O'Shaunessy y Drew McIntyre por el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida de la FCW, pero no pudo ganar. Sin embargo, el 26 de febrero de 2009, derrotó a Escobar, ganando el campeonato. Tan sólo 21 días después, debió abandonar el campeonato por lesión, pero volvió a mediados de junio. El 13 de agosto de 2009 se enfrentó a Heath Slater y a Tyler Reks por el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida de la FCW de Reks, ganando el título Slater. En diciembre de 2009, hizo pareja con Brett DiBiase, siendo conocidos como The Fortunate Sons, con quien ganó el Campeonato de Florida en Parejas de la FCW al derrotar a The Dudebusters (Caylen Croft) & Trent Barreta) el 14 de enero de 2010. Sin embargo, lo perdió el 13 de marzo de 2010 ante The Usos (Jimmy & Jules). Mientras estaba en NXT, el 15 de julio del 2010 en FCW, hizo equipo con Kaval, derrotando a Los Aviadores (Epico & Hunico), ganando el Campeonato de Florida en Parejas de la FCW, el cual perdieron al día siguiente ante los ex-campeones. 2010–2011: El 1 de junio de 2010 en la final de la primera temporada de NXT, se anunció a Henning como un luchador de la segunda temporada de NXT bajo el nombre de Michael McGillicutty, siendo Kofi Kingston su mentor. En su primera lucha, debutó como face haciendo pareja con Kofi Kingston, derrotando a Mark Henry y a su rookie Lucky Cannon. Luego, mantuvo un invicto al derrotar durante las siguientes semanas a 5 luchadores más. Sin embargo, su invicto llegó a su fin el 3 de agosto al ser derrotado por The Miz. Quedó 2º en la final de NXT, después atacó a Kaval, cambiando a heel. Apareció en el PPV Hell in a Cell atacando a John Cena costándole su lucha contra Wade Barrett y que Cena sea miembro de The Nexus. En enero de 2011, CM Punk asumió el control de The Nexus y puso a cada uno de sus miembros a través de una iniciación. McGillicutty pasó su iniciación, una paliza del resto del grupo y se le permitió permanecer como miembro de Nexus, junto con Punk, Harris y Otunga. Al mes siguiente, Punk fue anunciado como el oponente en WrestleMania XXVII de Randy Orton, y como resultado, cada miembro de The Nexus estuvo programado para hacer frente a Orton en el mes previo a WrestleMania. Después en el Raw del 28 de febrero luchó contra Orton perdiendo, después de la lucha Orton le pateó en el cráneo dejándolo inactivo (kayfabe). Hizo su regreso el 11 de abril distrayendo y luego atacando a Randy Orton junto a The New Nexus para que quede fuera de la lucha por el título en Extreme Rules. El 23 de mayo en Raw, McGillicutty hizo equipo con David Otunga derrotando a Big Show & Kane y así convertirse en los nuevos Campeones en Parejas de la WWE. Durante su reinado como campeones, The New Nexus se disolvió, manteniéndose ambos como pareja hasta que el 22 de agosto perdieron los títulos ante Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne. La siguiente semana obtuvieron ambos su revancha siendo derrotados nuevamente. Luego comenzaron un feudo con Jerry Lawler luego que lo insultaran. En Raw Supershow se enfrentaron a Lawler y Zack Ryder siendo derrotados. La semana después se enfrentaron a Lawler y Sheamus, perdiendo otra vez y separándose el grupo. Tras esto, disolvió su equipo con Otunga y comenzó una carrera en solitario. 2012 - presente: McGillicutty volvió en la edición del 6 de octubre en Superstars, derrotando a Percy Watson. McGillicutty comenzó una pelea con Tyson Kidd después de una victoria sobre Kidd en la edición del 01 de marzo de la NXT Redemption, después de McGillicutty insultó a Kidd, al afirmar que nunca sería un verdadero 'Hart'. Kidd recibió una revancha el 21 de marzo la edición de NXT Redemption, donde derrotó a McGillicutty.En la edición del 04 de abril de NXT Redemption, McGillicutty derrotó a Derrick Bateman.Luego en distintos programas de NXT Redemption, Kidd y McGillicutty empezaron a insultarse y pelearse 3 semanas seguidas, McGillicutty en un segmento de NXT Redemption dijo que Kidd era una mosca muy molesta pidiendo siempre revancha ya que McGillicutty en ese momento iba ganando. luego hizo varias apariciones en Superstars y en el territorio de desarrollo, NXT. El 20 de mayo en Raw, tuvo un importante push cuando fue presentado como el nuevo "Paul Heyman Guy", usando el nombre de Curtis Axel y presentándole como un luchador de tercera generación, rindiendo tributo con su nombre a su padre Curt Hennig y con el apellido a su abuelo, Larry "The Axe" Hennig. Esa misma noche enfrentó a Triple H, terminando sin resultado cuando Triple H presentaba señales de agotamiento (Kayfabe). En Payback, derrotó a Wade Barrett y The Miz ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental. Retuvo su título a la semana siguiente en Smackdown venciendo a Wade Barret tras aplicarle el Axel Clash. En el programa de Smackdown anterior a Money in the bank se enfrentó a Jericho en un combate sin el título en juego y perdió vía count out tras recibir el codebreaker. En Money in the Bank retuvo el Campeonato frente a The Miz. Esa misma noche, interfirió en el combate del WWE Championship Money in the Bank intentando ayudar a CM Punk, atacando a Daniel Bryan con su Turning Heads, pero justo después fue atacado por Punk. Tras esto, Heyman empezó un feudo con Punk, siendo asistido por Axel. En Night of Champions, tras retener el título ante Kofi Kingston, Heyman & Axel se enfrentaron a Punk. Sin embargo, Axel fue eliminado con un "Anaconda Vice". El Raw del 30 de septiembre perdió ante R-Truth, dejándole una opotunidad por el título intercontinental para Battleground, donde retuvo exitosamente. Luego inició un feudo con Big E Langston y se tenía planeado un combate contra él en Hell in a Cell, sin embargo, la lucha fue cancelada debido a una lesión de cadera legítima de Curtis. Axel perdió el título ante Langston el 18 de noviembre en Raw. Axel falló en recuperar el Campeonato Intercontinental en una revancha en Survivor Series contra Big E Langston. Más tarde sin embargo, él y Ryback ganaron un combate no titular contra Cody Rhodes & Goldust, poniéndolos en línea para un futura oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, pero perdieron su oportunidad. En el Kick-Off de Elimination Chamber, RybAxel fueron acompañados al ring por Larry Hennig. En el episodio del 28 de marzo de SmackDown, Rybaxel junto con otros equipos en parejas atacaron a The Shield bajo las órdenes de Kane y fueron recompensados con una lucha por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE en el pre-show de WrestleMania XXX, que perdieron. En el episodio del 14 de abril de Raw, junto con nueve otras superestrellas, atacaron a The Shield otra vez bajo las órdenes de Triple H. Después de que RybAxel comenzó una racha de victorias, se ganaron una lucha por los campeonatos el 28 de abril en Raw, pero perdieron otra vez ante The Usos. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Axehole' (Hangman's facebuster) *'Perfect-Plex / Hennig-Plex' (Bridging Cradle suplex) – adoptado de su padre *'Turning Heads / McGillicutter' (Running one-armed swinging neckbreaker) Movimientos de firma *'Clothesline' a la nuca de un oponente *'Diving elbow drop' *'Drop toe-hold' *'Dropkick' *'Rolling neck snap' (a veces desde una posición elevada o realizando un leapfrog) *'Sharpshooter' *'Side slam backbreaker' *'Snapmare driver' *'Belly to belly suplex' *'Running back elbow' *'Running dropkick' *'Saito suplex' Mánagers *Paul Heyman *Larry Hennig Campeonatos y logros Florida Championship Wrestling *'FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) *'FCW Florida Tag Team Championship' (3 veces) - con Heath Miller (1), Brett DiBiase (1) y Kaval (1) World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *'WWE Intercontinental Championship' (1 vez) *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con David Otunga Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Debutante del Año (2008) *PWI Feudo del Año (2010) The Nexus vs. WWE *PWI Luchador Más Odiado del Año (2010) como parte de The Nexus *Situado en el #47 de los 500 mejores luchadores en el PWI 500 en 2013 Categoría:Miembros de The Nexus